The Red Rose
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: When Martin and friends leave the abby to stop a dream will Martin be able to deal with the truth of what they will discover.
1. Dreams, songs and leaving

_**Okay this is my first story up so be nice please.**_

_He walked though the town. It was slowly falling apart. A maids voice cut though the screaming. She was singing a rhyme. She sounded desperate_

"_Come to the place that slowly dies,_

_Then they're shall be no more lies,_

_Creatures waiting help from you,_

_While slowly they turn blue._

_Warrior with sword,_

_Prince who wouldn't like to be a lord,_

_Maid who travel far and wide,_

_Look for the creature that has died._

_Friend who would rather dig,_

_Babe who loves to jig,_

_Two otter tribes of the leader's nephews and aunt,_

_You can't forget any of the creatures you can't._

_Queen who is red yet she is not,_

_Leader with who has friends a lot,_

_Look for the cherry trees dead,_

_I will wait for you now awake from your bed."_

Martin awoke with a jolt. The dream was still there. Everyone in the abbey was getting them and no one had had a good night sleep for about half a season. Only a season before, Martin had returned from finding out about his father. Leaving the empty room he went to the great hall were every other creature of the abbey was. Abbess Germaine saw him come in and beckoned him over.

"Warrior I can tell by the look on your face you have decided to go, am I right?" Martin nodded, "then let me get the some of the creatures of the abbey working on this rhyme with you."

Within an hour Martin was sitting in the shade of a large apple tree. With him was Gonff the mousethief, Trimp the Rover, Foremole Dinny, Folgrim and Chugger the baby squirrel. Between them sat on of the many copies of the rhyme.

"Let's work on the ones this maid wants to go, Warrior with sword can only be Martin and I bet I know who Prince who wouldn't like to be lord is." Trimp said with a smile. Martin laughed,

"I think we all know that's Gonff and I bet a pound of nuts that Friend who would rather dig is Dinny." The mole nodded,

"'at be true, oi woiuld rather doig, oi no whoi maoid whoi travel far an woide, that ee miz Trimp." Folgrim laughed.

"This isn't so hard, I've just figured who the two otter tribes are, me and Tungro are the nephews and I wager Aunty Garraway is the Aunt." Martin smiled,

"Don't let her hear you call her aunt, look at that babe, Chugger he's started jigging again." Realization dawned on Gonff.

"Martin matey Chugger must be Babe who loves to jig. That just leaves Queen who is red yet she is not and Leader who has friends a lot. Any ideas?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then I think we should try to work on the first verse. Come to the place that slowly dies/Then they're shall be no more lies/Creatures waiting help from you/While slowly turning blue. Well the first three lines are obvious, we have to go to a place that is collapsing, sort out some creatures lies and help the rest of them but how someone can turn blue I don't now." Two young otters that had been carrying chairs in from the gatehouse laughed. Gonff looked at them.

"Well if it isn't Skipper's granddaughters Mayberry and Catkin, and what is so funny may I ask." Mayberry smiled at the group as Catkin bust into laughter,

"It's not talking about creatures turning blue it means creatures getting sad, like red means angry." Catkin read another verse then continued where her sister left off,

"Lady Amber for example she is a red squirrel but she isn't angry." Martin looked at the two otters,

"I don't suppose you know who Leader who had friends a lot is?"

"Easy Granddad."

"Yes and he'll also be the creature who'll tan your backsides if you don't have a reason for stopping your chores." Skipper said as he and Lady Amber came over. They were both holding the end of a large table.

"Maybe we should explain you see…" Gonff started.

"Hold it!" Lady Amber quickly said and put her half of the table making Skipper drop his. "Thank you." Gonff and Martin explained what was going on. Skipper smiled,

"Well done you lot, but you forgot a small detail. The line Look for the creature that has died, how does that work."

"We don't know but as soon as we can get Tungro and Garraway here, we can go." Martin replied. Lady Amber quickly whispered something to Martin and Skipper. Both agreed with her. Skipper went over and spoke quietly to Mayberry and Catkin who both looked over the moon at what he was saying. Martin explained what Skipper was saying to them,

"He's asking them if they want to join his tribe to come with us." Trimp looked at them "I'm guessing they said yes."

Four figures stood at the base of the fountain. The first was an elderly male, the seconded an elderly female, the fourth a young male and the fourth wore a cape over there face and was in a weal-chair.

"We've got to go now," The younger male said, "This place is in ruins! We can't stay."

The older male looked mad. "Something will turn up. We're not leaving."

The female looked up at the fountain,"If after the feast nothing's turned up we leave. If it's getting better we stay." The creatures all left but the capped one. A faint whisper came from under the cape."Were are you."

"We have been travailing for half a season and your brother still hasn't met up with us yet Folgrim, when is he going to get here." Gonff complained as they sat around a small camp fire. Martin winked at his friends. Most of them had noticed the movements around the trees and could tell it was Tungro and Gallaway's tribes.

"Why don't our lovely otter maids sing them in?" Everyone turned to the two blushing otter maids who, after a lot of convincing, starting singing a song.

"The house Martin flies,

His home awaits,

The one he loves sighs,

And sits on some crates,

She sings to him,

"Fly quickly from harm,

Come home to me away from the dim,

To the place that is calm,

The place that you'll see,

Were it is always Noon,

A vale that hides me,"

He then arrived in the light of the moon."

A sob came from behind a bush. Without looking up Folgrim said

"Hello Tungro and Aunty Garraway." The two otters came out from behind the bushes. After introductions the group settled down for some rest, all except Mayberry, Catkin, Folgrim and Trimp. Trimp was clearly unsettled and finally asked the question that was bothering her.

"Can you two just sing the words that you sang slightly louder in the song?" The two maids nodded and sang

"Martin quickly come to Noon vale." The group exchanged a look.

The group had been travaling for almost a season and had no food. After finding a small spot by a river they lay down for some rest. Lady Amber and Skipper decided to find out if there were any enemies in the area. Walking up river they came across some dead cherry trees. Lady Amber looked at Skipper

"_Look for the cherry trees dead _Skipper we've found it!" The two started celebrating.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

* * *


	2. Cherries, boats and surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall for four reasons**

**1) My writing isn't that good**

**2)I'm a girl**

**3)I take too long to write anything**

**4)I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it as it would have already happend in the books**

* * *

"Look for the cherry trees dead Skipper we've found it

"_Look for the cherry trees dead Skipper we've found it!" The two started celebrating._

The two creatures ran back to were the rest of the group were. Explaining what they had found the small group ran back to the cherry trees. Gonff looked around confused. "Okay so now what? Shouldn't there be a town or something around here? I mean there has to be something."

"Maybe we were too late." Garraway suggested. "But there is someone over there." An elderly hedgehog walked out, "Are you stealing my cherries. I won't have cherry thieves." Martin walked forward. "Sir we just wanted a drink. We're on a quest we thought there might be a village here or a group of people who needed help. The hedgehog seemed to calm down a bit. "The name's Aggril come with me I have some cherry cordial if you want some." The group followed the old hedgehog off to his home. A squirrel who had watched the whole thing jumped out of the tree. Quickly she found the otter she was with and told him to get more of the otters to help before following the group off. She knew Aggril all to well.

Aggril had a nice little house in the middle of the cherry grove. Martin couldn't shake of the feeling he had been there before. As he got the cherry cordial ready we explained what had happened to all the cherry trees. "It weren't that long ago some pirate stoat chappy found an army without a leader. He took over and poisoned the land and water. Last I heard he had taken over the nearest town can't remember for the life of me what it's called here you go." The group happily drank the cordial listening to what the old hedgehog had to say. None of them knew that the squirrel maid was watching.

Martin's head was thumping. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for. He listened to the gentle talking of some creatures in the room. He waited until the words started to make sense before he opened his eyes. "..finally out of the wheel-chair….. Martin matey glad to see you're still in the land of the living" Martin sat up. It was then he realised he was no longer in Aggril's small house but inside a boat. Sat on the other side of the boat were two otters and a squirrel. "Your friends are fine but I'm surprised you fell for that again Martin." The male otter said. The female otter kicked him. "Keyla that's rude. I'm sorry it's just that has been pulled on you before by Aggril, you were lucky that Trefoil spotted you lot talking to him." All the memories of the past suddenly started racing through Martin's head. "Please don't mention the past to my friends I never told them about it." Keyla nodded, "We won't but we're going to Noonvale and someone will say something." The female otter shook her head. "I'll swim there first and warn them." Trefoil who had mixing up a strange looking mixture looked up, "Tullgrew it's too dangerous you'll drown." Tullgrew smiled "I'll be fine. I'm the fastest swimmer besides none of your friends saw me, trust me okay." The female otter went out of one of the doors and was soon followed by a loud splash. Trefoil rolled her eyes and took the strange mixture over to Martin, "drink this. It'll stop your head hurting. Your friends are out on deck. We guessed you didn't tell them as when we said Noonvale it meant nothing to them." Martin drank the strange liquid and went out on deck. Gonff smiled at him. "Aye matey who would have known that hedgehog tried to poison us; you can't trust anyone these days." Martin smiled, all his worries of the past left him and soon enough they came to the end of the stream. Keyla came over to the group, "Bad news, we're going to have to walk the rest of the way." The, now, large group walked into Noonvale. Apart from a few odd looks from some creatures no one would have a clue that Martin had been there before. An old mouse maid came out. "Guests Keyla in these times. Well I'm sure we have enough food. Why don't you go into the main hall over there for some food." The Redwallers went off in the direction she pointed. Tullgrew went over to her, "Aryah do you know were Brome and the others are it's just I haven't warned them about Martin yet." Aryah shook her head, "No I don't I'm afraid, I have a feeling that when Martin and his friends leave Noovale they'll all know the truth of his past. Tullgrew nodded, "At least some good has come of this."

The Redwallers walked into the main hall were four creatures were sitting. Two of them had there back to the group. The two facing them was a mouse and a hedgehog. The two with their backs to them was a mouse maid and a mole. The mouse and the hedgehog facing them eyes widen. The other two turned around. Both of them and Martin eyes widen.

"Martin."

"Rose."


	3. Reunions, stories and returns

**Well I vowed to myself never to start a story and not finish it so here is the final chapter. Sorry for taking so long in writing this, I'm going to speed up next time :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Redwall (damn!)**

* * *

"Martin."

"Rose."

Martin started in amazement. Memories of what had happened to Rose had always been with him but to suddenly find out that she was alive.

"Martin we thought you had died, you went south and when the Rambling Rosehip Players asked about you they were told you had died in a war against a wildcat.

"You know I have a feeling that Martin somehow might know these good creatures." Gonff said to the rest of the creatures from Redwall.

"Oi think you be right there." Dinny said, they were all confused. The mouse who had been sitting down came over and said in a quiet voice,

"I know your Martin's friends but he's just discovered that Rose is alive. I think he needs a moment alone with her." It slowly dawned on the others what the line "_Look for the creature that has died." _meant and they all left the room leaving Martin and Rose alone. Martin felt his legs start to buckle and soon he was sitting on the floor. Rose ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Martin. I'm so sorry I didn't come to find you but we heard you were killed and it was too much and…" tears started running down her face and Martin looked at her and smiled lightly

"It's not your fault… I was told you had died… I left… I wanted to see your grave but… something stopped me…" He blurted out. "But I was told you had died but your not dead so what happened?"

"When I was brought back to Noonvale Gauchee and Kastern discovered I was breathing very lightly. So Brome and mother took care of me, they decided not to tell anyone but my father I was alive in case I died, but by the time I woke up you had left and then… he came…"

"He?"

"Clog was still alive, he found someone called Tsarmina's army and they attacked us on the day of the celebration feast, a year after Badrang died. He poisoned the land and took over Noonvale. In the end we managed to defeat him by giving him food and drink that he himself had poisoned but it was too late for my father. Clog had already killed him. The Rambling Rosehip Players were here at that time, and they almost lost Gauchee, after that they stayed here. But we had heard you died, killed by a wildcat?"

"It's true, I was almost killed by a wildcat but Abbess Germaine saved my life. However I lost all my memories of this place until I heard Keyla and the others voices. What's worse is that the wildcat that took my memories was called Tsarmina. If we killed all of her army instead of letting them go then… maybe…"

"Martin it's okay. What's gone is gone. Besides Noonvale know has the future to face. We have no way of survival and we have to leave here. I don't know where we'll go but anywhere is better then dying here."

"I promise you we'll help but first I'd better go and tell my friends the truth about my past." Rose nodded.

Martin stood up and walked outside where he could see Brome and the other two talking to his friends. Gonff turned to face him and Martin could see pity in his eyes. That would mean his friend knew the truth. Martin walked over and was imminently surrounded by his friends telling them how sorry they where and how happy they all were for him at the same time that he found out that Rose was alive.

Later that night, after Martin and the rest of the Redwallers had told all of the Noovalers the story of the battle against Tsarmina, Martin stood up and told the Noovalers how they could help them.

"We have told you are story and you told us yours. Now we offer you a new life in Redwall. It's a long journey away, but if you chose to make it a new home awaits." As to be excepted the votes were all in favour of Redwall and the next day the long journey would began.

Martin woke up earlier then everybody else and crept outside. It didn't take him to long to find what he was looking for. Urran Voh's grave.

"I have to apologize. I didn't bring her home I know but I'm taking them all to a safer place. Be at peace evermore. Rose will live in my protection. She will want for nothing and none will ever harm her as long as I am living." He whispered to the grave before walking away. He knew that Rose, Brome and Aryah would come to say goodbye.

A season had passed since Martin and the others had left. Abbess Germaine had known that they had found the cause of the nightmare as a season ago the dream has stopped. The creature's cries in the night had stopped and sleep finally came to them again. She also knew that when they returned she would be the first to know the cause of the dream. As she rose from her bed she heard the sound of creatures up and went to investigate. Bella and many other creatures were all ready up and looked like they were preparing a feast.

"Bella what is all of this? We aren't having the autumn feast until the others return."

"I know this but they were seen yesterday coming towards the Abbey. They'll be here by evening so we thought we'd get a head start."

"I see old friend. Well we better get on if we want to finish before they arrive!"

The evening air was cold and the group of Noovalers and Redwallers had been travailing for a season before the familiar walls of Redwall stood before them. Ballow smiled before saying

"Wot hoy, is this jolly old Redwall? I think we should raise them with a song wot wot."

"Hairs are really all the same aren't they" Gonff whispered to Skipper and Amber who both tried not to laugh, "How about the song our two young otter maidens sung Tungro and Garraway in with? What was it called again… House Martin?" Kastern looked at them before explaining

"We wrote that song when we couldn't find Martin and Clogg had taken over. There was a message in it…"

"Martin come quickly to Noon vale!" Trimp finished off before explaining why she knew that.

"How about the song you used to sing the bees off Rose?" Pallum asked. Everyone agreed to that idea. Rose stepped forward and started to sing,

"You will find me at Noonvale on the side of a hill

When the summer is peaceful and high,

There where streamlets meander the valley is still,

Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky.

Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep.

Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,

Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,

Every moment that you are away.

The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.

All the flowers and leaves born to wane.

Here my o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.

Oh, please come back to Noonvale again."

The creatures of Redwall then opened the door to the travellers and Abbess Germaine walked out. Martin stepped forward and laid his sword on the ground.

"We have returned."

"I trust the maidens' plea was answered?"

"Yes and we return with the good creatures of Noonvale who have lost there home."

"All are welcome at Redwall. Come in, there is enough food for everyone."

The creatures then all entered and during the evening the story of Martin's past was told.

Maybe it was Rose's presence that helped Martin to decide to hang up his sword and grow old in peace. All the others knew was that he was finally happy that he had her back and the two grew old in peace together.

* * *

**AN: I don't own Les Miserables **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
